Oh, Captain My Captain
by SwanQueen4tw
Summary: A quick little fic of the events that happened after Lena saves the world...again. (End of S2)


**Oh, Captain My Captain**

After everything calmed down, I needed to see Lena. I needed to know if she was okay and to thank her for saving us all again. Tapping lightly on her door, I waited. "Come in, Kara."

 _She sounds irritated._ "Hey, oh-" Lillian's cold demeanor only hardened when she saw me. "I'll just come back…"

"No. Stay." Standing, the older woman smirked. "Coming to run into my daughter's arms once again when things go badly." An evil chuckle bubbled up the woman's throat as my face paled. "Nothing out of the normal."

"Mother!" Lena hissed. "Leave her alone. Kara just lost her boyfriend. If you truly want a better relationship with me, you'll start by respecting her."

Looking from me to her daughter, Lillian gave a quick nod. "Of course. I'll leave the two of you alone to talk." She paused before exiting the room. "However, contradictory to what you believe Lena, I do want you to be happy. I'm sure Kara can back me up when I say that the Super wasn't cheating on anyone with that frat boy, Mon-El." With that, she left.

Lena's brow creased when I didn't move. "Kara, you look like you're going to be sick. Was it something my mother said?"

"N-n-no. I-i-it's j-just….Is that scotch? I thought you liked whiskey."

Eyeing me a moment, she finally spoke. "You're acting odd again, Kara. But yes, I like whiskey more. However, when the invasion happened, my new bottle got shattered. This was in my desk. Grab a glass and join me."

"Lena," taking a seat, I placed the empty glass on the table. "I don't blame you for anything. I came here to thank you for saving everyone. Again."

A sarcastic chuckle bubbled up the woman's throat as she poured us each a shot. "Your boyfriend can never return to Earth because of me. Best friends are supposed to help each other not ruin your happiness."

"If you say something about your Luthor genes I will…."

Lena's brow rose with an amused smirk. "You'll what, Danvers?"

"I…I can't think of anything." A smile finally broke free on the C.E.O.'s face. "But honestly, I don't hate you for forcing him to leave or anything for that matter." Biting my lip, I poured nearly a full glass of scotch.

"Wow, Kara." Placing her hand on mine, Lena tipped the bottle back and poured half of my glass into hers. "Whatever you have to say doesn't need _that_ much liquor. The last thing I need is a tipsy Kara Danvers."

"According to Supergirl, you were about one step away from fighting her when you thought she was seeing Mon-El." A light blush crept up the brunette's neck. "You were! Lena…wow."

"What? You deserve to be someone's number one. Not someone's other woman. Alien or not, I don't care who it is. I don't do well when someone I care about is being hurt."

"Lena," my voice trailed off. _I don't know what to say. There's that fire again. The one I saw when she asked if I knew Mon-El was dating me. She really does care._ "You deserve that too."

"Thank you. Coming from you, I actually believe that." Sitting in a comfortable silence, we got lost in our thoughts. "Dinner? Even if it's with the person who banished your boyfriend to another planet."

Glaring playfully, I huffed. "If you don't stop beating yourself up for that, I'll say no."

"If I stop, will you say yes?"

"If you stop, I'll ask 'where to' and then we can fight over who's going to pay the bill and who's going to leave the tip. Like always."

"Then I need to stop beating myself up, don't I?" Smiling, the woman stood, slightly off balance. "Okay, maybe we need to just order in and eat at my place. The scotch just took effect." Clearing her throat, she glared. "Stop laughing at me."

"I'm sorry. I've just never seen you like this before." Taking the woman's arm, I helped steady her. "Come on, let's call your driver. And then look at take-out menus."

"You know, pizza and ice cream sound great." Smiling, Lena grabbed her coat and called her driver. "Jack, could you pick myself and Miss. Danvers up, please?"

"Of course, Miss. Luthor. Right away."

Ending the call, Lena slid her phone into her bag. "Ready to go?"

 _She just made a 180. She looks sober as could be._ "Yeah. Are you okay?"

"Liquor doesn't last long with me. It doesn't affect me as long as others. I can be buzzed one minute and five minutes later be fine. Will you still join me?"

"How could I say no to pizza, ice cream, and binge-watching stuff with you?"

It was a short and quiet ride to her apartment. I waited as Lena unlocked the door. "You know, I've never been to your place before."

"Which is my fault. We've been friends far too long. I've been to yours a few times. It's only right." Pushing open the door, she allowed me entrance. "After you."

"Thanks." I was shocked to see the open layout. Everything was state of the art and sleek. "Wow…"

The hardwood floor clicked under Lena's heels as she pressed a few buttons on the remote to turn on the lights. "It's incredible at all hours of the day. The natural light when the sun comes in fills you with life and seeing the stars at night leaves you feeling peaceful. I enjoy keeping the lights dimmed and jazz music playing. If we weren't going to watch T.V., I'd turn on the fireplace."

My brow creased in confusion. Turning towards the flat screen, a fire started to crackle on the once black screen. "Oh..."

"Let me hang your coat and give you a tour." The place was incredible. Alex would have loved the kitchen. Black granite countertops with stainless steel appliances. Out of everything, I think the living room was my favorite. Leather couches and floor to ceiling windows that overlooked the city. Not to mention the amazing view from the balcony. "From the look on your face, you may never leave."

A soft blush covered my cheeks. "It's just so…amazing."

"Well, I do a lot of good with my money between children hospitals and shelters for both animals and people, I figured I might as well do something nice for myself also."

"You do deserve it." Biting my lip, I debated my next question. "Instead of watching TV, can we just…put on jazz like you said and just talk? But still order food…I'm starving."

Lena seemed genuinely surprised by my request but agreed. "Sure. Only if I pay."

Groaning, I plopped onto the nearby leather couch. "Fine."

Dimming the lights, Lena selected a jazz playlist and left the 'fireplace' crackling. "So, pizza?"

"Yeah."

"Good. There's a new pizza place that opened last week that I've been wanting to try." Sitting, Lena folded a leg underneath her like always. Dialing their number, she ordered a large meat lovers combo with a Pepsi and ultimate bacon cheese sticks. "Should be here soon."

 _A woman after my heart._ "Great."

Placing the phone down, Lena gave me her full attention. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Do you know what your mother meant by what she said earlier in your office? After I showed up."

"The comment about you running into my arms?" Spiteful amusement was laced in the woman's tone. "Yes, I was curious about that as well. You've never run into my arms before so I'm not sure." She paused, "Do you know anything?"

Fiddling with my sleeve, I shook my head. "N-no." _I should just tell her. Or start to tell her the truth._

"Kara?" Lena's voice was inviting. "What is it?"

"I'm…I'm Supergirl." I winced waiting for an explosion that never came. Daring a glance, I met Lena's soft gaze. "Y-you're not angry…at me?"

"Why would I be angry?"

 _She's so calm._ "I've been lying to you our entire friendship."

"My mother knows, doesn't she?"

"She…yes. And she's been holding it over my head. She said she never told you because when I did tell you, or you found out, you would hate me for lying to you." I paused, "D-do you hate me? It's…I didn't tell you because I don't trust you. I didn't tell you because-"

"You wanted to keep me safe."

Relief washed over me. "Yes. Exactly. And my boss doesn't like me telling people."

"The director of the D.E.O.?"

"Yes." _Oh, thank goodness._ "I'm so glad you understand."

"I do. But, were you ever going to tell me?" Lena wasn't angry or upset, she was genuinely curious.

"Eventually, yes. I've wanted to tell you for a while now but it's not something to talk about over brunch."

"Or over the phone." She smiled. "I think I would have been upset if you told me that way."

Finally, I was able to fully relax. "Thank you for understanding."

"You're welcome." Before she could continue, there was a knock on the door. "That's quick."

Using my x-ray vision, I saw who it was. "It's not the pizza." Lena's step hesitated. "It's your mother and…Wonder Woman?"

"Wonder Woman?" The C.E.O. was just as puzzled as I was. Opening the door, Lena put on her business woman mask once more. "Mother, what are you doing here with," she paused, "Wonder Woman of all people? And how did you get her here?"

"Bruce owed me a favor. May we come in?" Lillian's eyes fell on me. "Oh good, you're here too."

Lena studied the woman carefully. Glancing towards me, I shrugged. "Why do I actually believe that?" She paused, "Come on. Food is on its way." Stepping to the side, she allowed them passage.

"Because it's true." Diana spoke with power. "Kara Zor-El."

"Diana." We gave a simple nod towards one another.

"Yes, let my home be an official safe zone for all superheroes and their true identities." I couldn't tell whether Lena was being sarcastic or not as she joined me on the couch. "Take a seat. But, what do you want mother?"

"To tell you the truth, about everything. That's why I asked Diana to join me. Wrapping that godforsaken lasso around me will prove that I'm telling the truth."

Lena and I shared a glance. "Okay.

 _She's still skeptical. Not that I blame her._ "Do you mind if I start with a question?"

"No, go ahead, Kara." Holding her arms out, Lillian allowed Diana to tie the lasso around her wrists.

I waited until Diana was done. "I'm curious about something-"

"Your sexuality? Yes, I've seen you around my daughter."

"Mother!" I looked anywhere but in Lena's direction. Feeling her eyes on me only caused my embarrassment to worsen. "Kara, it's okay. Go on."

"What's the real reason behind you not telling Lena my true identity?"

Lillian's jaw clenched a moment. "I thrive off of gay panic and angst."

"Who says I'm gay?" Lena and I spoke in unison. We shared an awkward glance before Lillian started to laugh.

"See? The two of you are so Hell bent on avoiding the truth it's painfully obvious to the rest of us." Sighing, the older woman became serious. "Lena, the reason I've never liked Kara, besides her being a Super, is because she makes you happy. Seeing you this happy reminds me of a time when I was happy with your father. It's twisted and beyond unforgivable but I finally realized that nothing is going to keep the two of you apart. That's why I've continued to be ruthless towards Kara. Somewhere in me, I wanted to make sure that nothing could come between the two of you. And nothing can. You were about to slap Supergirl when you thought she was sleeping with Kara's boyfriend. And I heard that pause in your voice when you said you gave Supergirl the remote. I _know_ you about said 'me' and not 'it.'" A deep blush covered Lena's face. "And that reaction only proves it."

"What's your point mother?" _I've never seen her this defensive before._

"My point is," Lillian took a deep breath. "I want you to be happy. Even if that means with a Super." The room fell silent. None of us knew what exactly to say. _She really means it. She wants Lena to be happy. And she thinks Lena can be happy with me._

"What's the big deal about two women being together? If two people make each other happy, they should be together. It's not that difficult." Diana's voice was very matter of fact.

"She's right. Now, will you untie me?" Glancing towards Lena, Diana waited for the C.E.O. to give approval. Rubbing her wrists, Lillian eyed her daughter. "Has this helped you believe me?"

The younger woman was quiet a moment. "It helps, yes." Before she could continue, there was a knock at the door. "Diana, hide the lasso. If you would like, you may stay for dinner.

"Oh no, we wouldn't want to interrupt your date." Lillian grinned towards me. "We'll be on our way shortly."

"Mother." Lena warned before closing the door behind her.

"Well Kara, what's going through that mind of yours?"

"To be honest, I'm shocked. I know it couldn't have been easy to get her here on such short notice. And you willingly let yourself be tied so we knew what you said was nothing but truthful." I paused, "I suppose, I'm proud of you, Lillian."

"Oh God." She scoffed. "Just what I need: a Super to be proud of me."

"I'm proud of you also." Pushing the door closed, Lena continued. "I know this couldn't have been easy for you. By doing all of this shows me that you really do want a healthy relationship with me. And that you've finally accepted my choices-"

"In some areas." Lillian smirked.

"In some areas." Placing the food on the coffee table, Lena took a seat back on the couch. "The invitation is still open if you want to stay for dinner."

"I appreciate it but I need to get back." Diana pulled on her trench coat. "Maybe some other time? Your cousin won't be too pleased but what does a man know about women loving women?"

"Oh God." Lena, Lillian, and I all groaned in unison.

"Was it something I said?"

"Okay, we're going to go." Lillian made her way towards the door. "Lena, when you're ready to talk, I'll be waiting for your call."

"Okay, mother." With that, the two women were gone.

Lena and I sat in silence for what felt like forever. _I need to break this before it breaks me._ "Lena, I-"

"You're not the only one who's been keeping secrets." She paused, "I'm gay. I've been for a while. When I said Jack and I were together…it was…awkward and complicated. I cared for him but it wasn't really love. That being said, that's not the 'friendship ending' secret I've been keeping from you. The secret is," Lena took in a shaky breath. "I'm in love with you."

"The flowers…"

"And inviting you to almost any occasion I could possibly think of. All reasons to see your smiling face and to spend time with you." Tucking a stray hair behind my ear, Lena smiled. "That sheepish smile always gets to me."

"Well, it's known as the 'Lena smile' if you ask Alex, Maggie, James, Winn, or just about anyone who knows me." _My face must be as red as my cape. But oh my gosh she loves me!_

The other woman's brow rose with intrigue. "Your 'Lena smile,' huh? I think I like the sound of that. Although, let's eat while we talk. I'm starved so I know you're probably about to start eating your arm in a few seconds."

"Oh, you know me too well."

Xxx

The next morning, I woke to the smell of Lena's shampoo. Opening an eye, I saw the single freckle on the column of Lena's throat. _Oh Gosh. I'm snuggled against her. And her arm is over my hip. I love this._ "Finally waking up?" Lena's voice was groggy.

"Yeah…" I started to move away only for her grip to tighten.

"No need unless you want to." Gently, Lena stroked the small patch of skin between the sleep pants and tank top. The simple motion set my body aflame.

"Okay." Snuggling back into the woman, I sighed contently. "How long have you been awake for?"

"Not long. You mumbled something and it woke me."

Every muscle stiffened. "W-what did I say?"

"Something about finally being happy and someone named Astra." She paused, "I'm trying to not jump to conclusions…."

"Astra is…was my aunt. She died last year. Besides my cousin, she was my only other living relative." My voice cracked. "Certain events happened and Alex had to kill her."

"Kara…" Pulling me against her, Lena held me tight as I cried into the crook of her neck. "Ssshhh. I'm right here." Petting my hair, she held me tight. "I didn't know."

"Not many do." I sniffled. A soft chuckle escaped my throat. "On a day when you don't work, we'll have to just talk since I can be fully honest with you."

"One call to Jess and that can be today."

"You have to work…"

"I'm the C.E.O. I can always postpone meetings." Biting my lip, I debated what to do. "Well, that gives me my answer." Reaching behind her, Lena grabbed her phone. Dialing Jess, she waited. "Jess, could you move the Johnson meeting? I'm working from home today."

"Is this another Kara related move?" A light blush tinted the woman's cheeks. When Lena didn't answer, Jess laughed. "Of course I will Miss. Luthor. Enjoy your day off."

"Thank you, Jess." Ending the call, Lena placed the phone back. "Not a word. Not a single word." I couldn't hold back my laughter any longer. "Okay, you know what? Get out. Get out of my bed."

 _I'd be worried if she wasn't trying so hard not to laugh._ "Okay, fine." Sitting up, I threw my legs over the side of the bed.

Before I could stand, Lena grabbed the back of my shirt pulling me back into her arms. "You, my little Kryptonian, aren't going anywhere." Kissing my temple, Lena held me close. "I'm glad we came clean with each other last night."

"Me too." Not a second did I finish the sentence, did my stomach growl loudly.

Laughing wholeheartedly, Lena rolled onto her back to stretch. "Well, there's our cue to get up. I'll cook if you make coffee."

"Pancakes?" A breathtaking smile broke free from Lena's face. "What?"

"How cliché are we going to be? The morning after we confess our love for one another we cook together and make pancakes." A blush crept up my neck only causing her to smile more. "Of course we can have pancakes." She paused, "As long as we can have bacon too."

"Bacon!"

"Oh God. Why do I think dating you will be expensive? Between buying you shirts and keeping you fed, it's a good thing I'm rich." Winking, the C.E.O. made her way out of the bedroom. "I need coffee and you need food."

If you would have told me Lena was an excellent cook, I wouldn't have believed you. Sure enough, she is. "This is amazing!" It took every ounce of self-control I had to not shovel the fluffy goodness into my mouth all at once.

"Slow down. It's not going anywhere. And I can always make more if you want." All I did was smile. "Let me eat first and I will." Narrowing her eyes playfully, Lena continued. "Maybe I need to re-think dating you."

"As if. I'm certain if we ever got into an argument Alex, J'onn, and your mother would all lock us into a cell at the D.E.O. until we got back together."

"You're probably right. Although, I do have something to show you." Entering the kitchen, Lena pulled out a small, two step latter.

Curiosity got the best of me and I stopped eating while I watched the brunette take mugs from her cabinet. "What are you doing?"

"Originally, I got this out of pure spite to piss off my mother but," holding a Supergirl mug, she continued. "It soon became one of my favorite mugs."

"Awwww! Lena!" My chest filled with warmth seeing the powerful woman holding a fan mug. "I won't lie, if I had an L-Corp mug, it would be my favorite."

"You're in luck." Taking another mug down, she placed it on the bar. "You can take it home with you. I have far more than I would like to admit."

The rest of breakfast, we talked about our pasts and how our parents weren't who we thought they were. It was very healing talking with someone who understands. Someone who I can be myself around. I can be flawed and awkward without worry of being judged.

 **A/N: I'd like to thank amessofgayyyships (tumblr) for sharing the post about Lillian thriving off of gay panic. And kara-luthors for the post about feeding Kara can be expensive.**


End file.
